The project is generally concerned with cellular DNA repair mechanisms and their interactions in determining radiation response of cells. At the present time, this includes investigation of the mechanism of the enzyme producing photoenzymatic repair of DNA in Escherichia coli; production of UV sensitivity mutations in cultured mammalian cells; and factors affecting fluorescent light inactivation of such cells.